


Your eyes look like coming home

by JuliaBaggins



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is kidnapped and James tries his best to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jemma_Simmons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemma_Simmons/gifts).



> The idea for this work was born when my friend Eda told me what kind of character she'd like to play in a Bond-movie. 
> 
> Eda, I hope you enjoy this ;)

Q missed 007, more than he'd like to admit. Bond had been away for nearly three weeks now, busy destroying a terror network all over Asia. Q knew how important his boyfriend's work was, saving the world and all of that, but he didn't like the thought of him being at the other end of the world instead of being at home, waiting for him. Without James there, his flat seemed not too tempting so Q had decided to walk home from work. Maybe the exercise and the fresh air would help him to stop worrying about his boyfriend. James knew how to take care of himself and he’d be home soon. That was all that mattered.

They had talked to each other last evening and when James told Q how his exploding pen had saved his life Q couldn't help but brightly smile. Sure, he had been skeptical about doing such a pen, but he knew how much Bond loved the little things like this, and he remembered how they talked about exploding pens when they had first met. How long ago that was...  
Anyway, when Q thought about a gift for their three-month-anniversary it seemed like the right choice. James' happiness back then had proved him right; the news that the pen saved his love's life did so even more. 

It started raining so Q decided to find shelter somewhere on his way home from work. He was still in no hurry to get there; his flat seemed so empty without James, and his cats could look after themselves for a few minutes more. 

Q looked around and spotted a little coffee shop that was nearly hidden between a music store with bright advertisement and a night club that was not yet open at this time of the day. Q entered the nearly empty coffee shop, ordered himself a hot chocolate and got down at a table near one of the small windows. He watched the rain falling outside while he enjoyed the comfort that the hot cup in his hands offered as well as his kintted sweater. 

A look at his watch - in not more than 35 hours Bond should be home. He smiled to himself.

As the rain moved on to become a heavy thunderstorm, more and more people got into the little coffee shop, shaking raindrops out of their wet hair. Q had lived in London long enough to admire the city even on days like this, covered in wetness and grey, but he preferred to do so from a warm and comfy spot like the coffee shop. The people outside fastened their steps, tried to hold on to their umbrellas so the storm couldn’t take them away. The rain was still heavy and Q guessed that the weather wouldn’t improve for some time.

Q put a book out of his bag; read a few pages while he enjoyed his second cup of hot chocolate. The weather had gotten _even worse_ and he didn't like the idea of going out of the coffee shop any time soon. His thoughts drifted away from his book to the last time the weather had been like this, how different it had been with James there to keep him warm and…

 

"Sorry?" A soft voice interrupted Q's memories. 

He looked up from his book to find a young lady standing in front of his table. She was pretty - dark hair, big brown eyes, a shy smile. 

"The other tables are all taken, so I thought maybe I could..." She pointed to the second chair at the little table. 

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Q hurried to get his bag and coat away from the chair and invited her with a smile. 

She offered him her hand. "Eda." 

"Q. Nice to meet you, Eda." 

.

When the rain stopped about an hour later Q was still talking to Eda, fascinated by her stories, for example by how she saw London as someone who had just moved here. She was clever, funny and Q thought about how she seemed to be somewhat like a perfect friend for him. In most cases he needed some time to decide if he really liked someone, not to speak about considering this someone a friend, but with Eda it was somehow different. 

He wondered if she'd understand it the right way if he gave her his number; that he'd like to see her again cause he'd like to start a friendship, not because he wanted to date her. She was pretty, so she was probably used to boys trying to get her to meet them, but she also seemed to enjoy her time with Q and as far as he could see she wasn’t trying to flirt with him, just having a nice time.

While these thoughts were still running through his head, Eda's phone rang. Q recognized the melody as one of his favorite songs. Eda excused herself with a smile and answered the phone. While she listened, her expression shifted from curious to terrified. When she ended the call she looked at Q with wide eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Q was worried. 

"No, no, _nothing_ is alright!" She was panicking. "My aunt has been brought to hospital and I'm new to the city and don't know where that is and it sounded like something serious and I..." Q noticed how he could hear her accent a bit clearer now that she was talking so fast and upset.

Q softly touched her shoulder to offer some comfort. "Shh, calm down. I've lived in London for nearly my whole life; I can come with you and show you the way if you'd like." 

Eda smiled a grateful little smile. "I hoped you'd say that."

 

Both of them hurried out of the coffee shop and Eda waved at a cab. They got into the cab and Q asked her: "So, in which hospital is your aunt?" 

She didn't answer, just looked out of the window. 

"Eda?" 

Finally she turned her head, her beautiful eyes met his. "Oh dear, I wouldn't have expected it to be _so_ easy." 

Her voice had changed; the shyness was gone and replaced by something cold. Q didn't understood what was going on but he was sure he didn't like it.

"Eda, would you tell me what's going on here?"

"Why would I? Everything you need to know is that we've got you." 

He felt a sudden pain as she put the needle deep into his neck. 

"And soon, we'll have _him_ too." A vicious smile reached Eda's eyes.

' _James_ ' was the last thing Q thought before he passed out; his body going limp and his eyes falling shut as a result of the poison.


	2. Chapter 2

Q woke to a bright light shining through his eyelids. He blinked his eyes open, tried to make out where he was, saw nothing but white. 

_What had happened?_ His memories came back all at once a moment later. The rain, the coffee shop, the girl, the cab, the poison. The girl – _Eda._ He couldn’t even be sure if Eda was her real name. He only knew that she had tricked him, that he had been stupid to trust her. But she seemed so nice and clever, they had liked the same things, she even had his favorite song as… Damn. The realization hit him. Of course that had all been planned out, they wanted him to like her, to trust her, so they – whoever _they_ were – created a perfect friend for Q that got in trouble, trusting on the expectation that he would offer her his help. And of course he had done exactly as expected.

 

“Oh, look, I think he woke up!” Eda’s voice. Q froze.

The white light was moved away from him and he guessed that it had been a bright lamp pointed to his head. Still, he couldn’t see his surroundings clearly. They had taken away his glasses. He blinked a few times when a face appeared in front of his, wanted to make sure that it was Eda. 

“Eda, please…” He whispered. Sure, he knew she had played him at the coffee shop, but there had been something in her smile, for example when she had heard him talking about his three furry darlings, that couldn’t be faked. No, he refused to believe it. Somewhere inside her was at least a hint of the nice girl and he relied on that part of her personality to help him. It was a small hope, but he was clinging to it as it seemed to be everything he had at the moment. Of course he had James, he knew that he would come for him, but that could take time, so he tried to buy himself some by talking to Eda like the friend he had thought to have found in her.

 

He had barely started his first whispered sentence when her face was replaced by another. Male, short dark hair. Q closed his mouth, tried to make out the other man’s features.

“Now, Mr. Q, I’d appreciate it a lot if you would tell us everything you know about the current mission of an agent known as James Bond. I heard you two would be _close_.” Q heard the smirk in his voice as he pronounced the last word. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know anyone named James Bond.”

He didn’t saw the knife coming, just a silver glimpse when some light got reflected at the blade. It cut through his sweater and his skin, leaving a bleeding wound on his upper body. Q gasped.

“Q, please. You would make things a lot easier for _everyone_ if you’d just talk.” That was Eda again.

“I won’t say a thing!” He spat out. 

Q was hurt and he was scared, so scared and he felt so lost but he wouldn’t give them the joy of showing that. He’d stay strong, at least pretend to. He closed his eyes, not paying any attention to the man with the knife anymore. Q thought of Alan, Ada and John. He thought of James. 007 would come to rescue him. He would come and Q would just have to stay strong as long as…

 

The knife flickered down again, leaving a deep cut in Q’s left shoulder. He had to use all of his self control to prevent himself from crying out.

“Do I have your attention again, Mr. Q?” He could hear it in his voice, how much the man was enjoying what he did.  
Q wanted to think about the time James would break his neck. But at the moment, his own neck breaking seemed much more likely.

“Matthew, can I talk to you for a moment?” Eda. 

The man in front of Q, the one with the knife, got up. So he was Matthew – Q took that little information in, like it would help him anything. He felt the blood running down his arm. Tried very hard not to panic, to think about something else. Q thought about his and James’ three-month-anniversary they had celebrated just before Bond left for Asia. 

_James had told him that he’d arranged something for dinner, so when Q got home after work he expected to just change his clothes and then go to some fancy restaurant. Instead, when he opened the door of his apartment – that had somehow become Bond’s too; all of his things were there and he barely spend any time at his actual home anymore – he was greeted by a slightly burned smell. Curious, he went to the kitchen and was surprised to see James standing there, in a red apron, stressed expression on his face, messed up hair, smoking pots and pans at the cooker in front of him. Q jumped to hug his boyfriend, happy and moved by the thought of James trying to cook for him. James mumbled something that Q couldn’t quite understand but he knew what he was trying to say, how he wanted to apologize._

_“Hey, don’t even try. This is so…” Q suddenly felt his voice breaking and James placed a soft kiss in his curls…_

 

“Hey!” Q felt a snap to his face before a rough hand gripped his hair, forced him to look up. The man – Matthew – was back. 

“ _Q_.” He hated the way how Matthew said his name, like he talked about something delicious he was about to eat. 

“I understand if you don’t tell us _everything_ about you and Bond. I guess I should have been more specific earlier. So, what I really want to know is how he found our base in Ulan Bator. I’d bet that there is a mole somewhere in my organization and I would like you to tell me who that is, how he got in contact with MI6 and what else he told your agents.”

Q thought about Pawel, who had run away from the terror organization after their boss – Matthew? – had put his little sister on a suicide mission. He knew that this was what Matthew and Eda wanted to hear, but he couldn’t. Even if he hadn’t known the mole in person he wouldn’t have said anything. Of course he knew that they wouldn’t stop asking. If James would just be there soon…

 

When James got off the plane he still couldn’t think clearly. He had been out of himself ever since he had gotten the call from Eve. Now she was there, waiting next to a dark car, troubled expression on her face. While they drove away from the airport she told him what they knew so far, when Q had left the building, that he had wanted to walk home, the route he took. Bond took the information in and tried to handle it like every other mission. Someone was missing, he’d safe them. Business as usual. 

Except that nothing was as usual. In normal cases, he wasn’t in love with the person he tried to find. 

Unwanted images appeared in front of his inner eye – Vesper drowning in Venice, his parents’ funeral, M dying in his arms, all the loved ones he’d lost. But he couldn’t lose Q. No. He wouldn’t. If saving him was the last thing he’d do, so it should be, but he’d rather die than give up on Q. 

James’ hands were gripped around the bag in his lap. Inside was a knitted scarf he had bought in Tibet cause he saw it and thought of his cuddly quartermaster. He would safe Q and then see him wearing it. There was no other possibility.

 

Eda had left the room though Q had been begging her to stay. He couldn’t clearly see her face as she left, but if he had been able to do so, he would have seen the pity in her eyes. 

Now he was alone with Matthew. 

The other man kept asking questions. 

Q said nothing. 

He got punished. 

Again and again.

Q thought of Alan, the way he purred when he came to sleep curled up somewhere between him and James. He thought of Ada, how frightened she had been as a kitten and how she trusted him now; about her right eye being slightly darker than her left. He thought of John, the cutest little ball of fur he had ever seen; how he had looked at him when he opened the box James had given him after dinner at their anniversary; how happy he had meowed when Q took him out of the box, hugged him and sat him on the couch to meet Alan and Ada before he had pulled James into a tight hug. 

James. He wished he had been stronger, able to hold on long enough. He was afraid that James would not take this well; hoped he would take care of the cats… 

Darkness wrapped around Q, warm and welcome. With the thoughts of his three furry darlings and his gorgeous boyfriend in mind he was taken away, lost himself in the dark, couldn’t feel the pain anymore…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist adding some flashbacks as I love to imagine them in a relationship :)

_Q’s mom opened the door with a bright smile and hugged her son, ruffled his hair. After she had messed it up even more than it had been before, she turned to look at James. He was standing a step behind Q and the quartermaster had never seen him that nervous, not on the toughest and most dangerous missions._

_“So that’s him?”_

_He could hear the happiness in his mom’s voice and immediately knew that it had been the right decision to convince James to join him for his sister’s birthday._

_“Yeah, that’s my… James.”_

_His mother jumped forward and hugged James too, who looked at Q with an expression somewhere between surprise and a silent ‘Help me.’ Q laughed cause James just looked so adorable, shocked by the hug of a woman who was like two heads shorter than him. Finally, she let him go and her expression turned more serious._

_“James – may I call you James?” Bond nodded and she offered him a small smile._

_“James, thank you for making my boy so happy. I think you both deserve that.”_

_And Q’s mom turned around, waving at them to join her into the house. As she was sure that they couldn’t see her she wiped a tear that had escaped her eye away and Q took James’ hand in his. From the living room he could already hear his sister’s voice._

_“Moooom, is that my dear brother with his new looove?”_

_Before they got in there to join his whole family he looked at James, making sure that it was okay. And his 007 offered him a bright smile together with a sparkle in his oh so blue eyes. Q could have melted out of happiness…_

 

He woke to the sound of loud voices, arguing. A woman was speaking, probably Eda. She sounded panicked. 

“… just outside! He’ll be here in a few minutes, what shall we do?!” 

“Stay here, love. That all belongs to the plan. I wanted him to come here, so I could take him out. I’ll take care of him, I promise. You just stay here in this room. If anyone except me enters this door, you use your gun. And if it’s him, you shoot Q first.” 

“What? No, Matthew, that’s…” 

A noise, a soft moan. Q imagined that Matthew had kissed Eda. 

“Just promise you’ll come back.” She said something more, her voice softer now, but he felt himself fading again…

 

_He was sitting on a bench, looking at a painting. He had always loved Turner and this was one of his favorites; there were so many things you could read out of it._

_The agent he was about to meet sat down next to him. He had heard a lot of stories about 007, doubted if all of them were true, and was really curious to meet the man behind that legend of the super agent._

_As soon as he had looked at him for the first time, he was lost. Q hadn’t expected Bond to be so… handsome and most of all he hadn’t expected this eyes. Eyes so blue that the sky on the brightest of summer days would be jealous and so deep that he could already feel himself drowning in them from the short glimpse he had gotten. He thought about something to say, anything that wouldn’t sound like a 12 year old girl with a crush. He decided on a comment about the painting, was surprised at how steady his voice sounded…_

 

There were noises somewhere but Q didn’t care, he was comfortable in his memories as the world outside of them seemed to consist of nothing but pain anymore…

 

_They both sat in James’ Aston Martin, driving through the countryside._

_Q looked around, at the hills on the horizon, the sea to his left that seemed like a surface of steel, the man to his right._

_Bond turned to him after some moments of Q staring and smiled. “Enjoying the view?” he asked with a smirk. Q laughed._

_“Very much, Mister Bond.”_

_James’ eyes seemed to darken a bit as he had developed something like a fondness for Q calling him that._

_“We should be at our Hotel soon…” Bond whispered in a conspiratorially tone and with a smirk on his face._

_Q shook his head, laughing. “Shouldn’t you rather focus on the road?”_

_Bond kept looking at him, his blue eyes filled with amusement now._

_“No. No I shouldn’t.”_

 

Bond got into the building while Eve took a look at the surroundings. They had already called for backup but 007 just couldn’t wait. As soon as he had gotten the address his only thought was that he’d go inside and safe Q. Waiting wasn’t an option. Not when Q was in danger.

As Bond entered the second floor a bulled missed his head by inches, fired by a dark haired man at the other end of the floor. He fired back at him but the man ducked away, hiding himself somewhere around a corner. Bond made his way there, quickly. The man opened his mouth.

“Ahhh, Mister Bond. Finally.” He grinned. “Such a pity that you couldn’t be here earlier. Wouldn’t it have been nice if you had been able to say goodbye to him?”

Bond took away his vicious smile with his punches. It wasn’t a long fight, not with the anger that was everywhere in him, covering the panic deep inside of his heart. There was blood on his hands, his shirt, as well as everywhere around Matthew. He grinned at Bond through bloodied and broken teeth. 

“It was so much _fun_ to…” 

Bond broke his neck.

 

He hurried away from the broken body on the floor, opened various doors, tried not to think about the words that burned like poison inside of him.

_Wouldn’t it have been nice if you had been able to say goodbye to him?_

Finally he found the right door, the one that was locked so he had to break it by firing two bullets at the lock.

As soon as Bond entered the room Q and Eda were in, a scream was to be heard.


	4. Chapter 4

_Q was looking at James who sat on the floor, surrounded by his cats. It was early on a Sunday morning and he guessed that James had sneaked out of their bedroom as quiet as possible because he didn’t wanted to wake Q, and as soon as the quartermaster woke up, about an hour later, he went looking for his boyfriend. He found Bond in the living room, sitting on his fuzzy carpet. His back was turned to the door so he couldn’t see Q who was watching in awe as Alan jumped onto James’ lap while he softly stroke John’s fur. Ada sat on the windowsill and watched them as well as Q._

_He took this scene in, because it was the cutest he had ever seen; the deadly secret agent he had adored for such a long time, sitting on his carpet, in his flat, playing with his cute little darlings._

_Ada turned her head, looked at him and meowed which caused James to turn around too. It was the smile on his face that turned this already lovely scene into a perfect moment for Q and he walked towards James…_

 

“…n’t you dare doing this to me, fuck, Q, wake up!”

It took Q some time to focus; he just wanted to get back into the warm dark where he had not to feel any pain. But this voice, it rang a bell…

“Please, don’t go, honey, fuck, I need you!” 

He knew that voice.  
He thought of bright blue eyes.  
_James_.

“Damn it Q, I _love_ you, you can’t…” 

That was the moment Q opened his eyes, mostly out of surprise. For a short moment he had forgotten the situation he was in, the pain, he only knew that James had just told him that he loved him. And it was first time he actually had ever said the words.

Bond fell silent as soon as Q opened his eyes and just continued to hold him, to softly stroke his bloody cheek. 

“I love you too, James. Forever.” 

Q was surprised at how weak his own voice sounded and he realized that again, it was getting harder and harder to focus. He blinked harder and wondered if James... – no, he certainly wasn’t crying. Those couldn’t be tears running down James’ cheeks; it had to be an optical illusion, created by the combination of his missing glasses and his blurry mind. No, Bond couldn’t be crying…

“Q, please just…” James’ voice broke. “Stay with me a little longer, okay? Help is on their way and an ambulance should be here within minutes. Everything will be alright. I promise.”

Q managed to smile. “Knew you would find me.” He still missed his glasses but now he was sure to see a tear escaping James’ eye. And once again he closed his eyes, but this time, he was looking forward to waking up because he knew that James would be there…

 

_They were at a pub together with Eve, celebrating a mission turned out right. With a smile, she placed a cup of tea in front of him and handed James a beer. She had gotten herself some kind of cocktail in a poisonous shade of pink and raised it._

_“Cheers. To a successful mission and to good friends.”_

_She paused a moment to look intensely at Q, then at James. Bond couldn’t hide a small smile – he seemed to guess where this was going while Q had no clue. He only knew that Eve was going somewhere, judged by the tone of her voice and the sparkling in her eyes._

_“Good friends, who should tell each other e-ve-ry-thing.” She spelled the last word syllable by syllable and looked at them. Finally, Q understood it too. They hadn’t made their relationship official yet, but it was hard to hide, especially from someone who knew both of them so well…_

 

Q woke up to a feeling like floating on a cloud and he guessed that this had something to do with the painkillers. He was sure that he had gotten some – not only because he didn’t feel any pain at the moment, but also because his whole surrounding suggested it. The smell, the lighting, the color of the walls, everything was screaming hospital at him.

A face appeared in front of his and he could see bright blue eyes and a smile. A moment later, Q was even able to see James’ face clearly as the other man carefully put his glasses on his nose. Q was very thankful for that – seeing the world with all of the details felt good and the best part of it was that he didn’t only saw James’ eyes as two bright blue spots but in all their different shades of blue, their depths…

“How are you feeling?” James’ voice was a mix of happiness and concern.

“Kinda good, I guess. How long have I been here?”

“I got to you five days ago. You had three surgeries and then slept until now.”

“Oh.” It didn’t felt like he had slept for five days straight.

 

“Q!” A voice from the door screamed. It was Eve and she rushed forward to stand next to James’ chair and smile at him. After she had told him how glad she was to see him awake she placed a soft kiss on his forehead and got herself a chair. Then, she turned her eyes at James. 

“You should’ve told me that he woke up!” Her tone was accusing and James put his hands up in defense. 

“He literally opened his eyes just a moment ago.” 

They went on bickering but Q didn’t really listen, he just watched them while he tried to remember everything that had gotten him here. Suddenly, a very important question appeared in his mind.

“What happened to Eda and Matthew?” Q saw James’ face hardening, the ice in his eyes. 

“She got away…” Eve started.

Bond interrupted her. “Killed him. And then I had to look after you first - when I came into that room and saw you there, tied to that chair, and you didn’t respond…” James shut his eyes, a single tear running down his cheek.

Q raised his bandaged hand to wipe it away. “Hey, I’m safe now. You saved me. It’s alright.”

James took Q’s hand in both of his and continued to talk. 

“When I entered the room, she was screaming – guess she knew my appearance meant that I had taken her partner down. And when I had looked after you, when I was sure that you were still… She was gone.” He looked really frustrated now.

“But that won’t help her. I’ll hunt her to the ends of the earth for what they did to my darling.”

Q couldn’t help but smile; he liked it when Bond called him _darling_ and, though he wouldn’t admit it, he also liked it how protective James got. He made a mental note to himself to tell James later that he shouldn’t go after Eda to kill her, that it was Matthew who had hurt him, but now just didn’t seem like the right moment to talk about things like that. He could already feel himself getting tired again…

 

When Q woke up after a dreamless sleep, James still sat where he had been sitting when Q fell asleep. Bond’s eyes were closed and his breathing was soft and steady. Q raised his head – Eve’s chair was empty and the sky outside was really dark, so probably it was late in the night. He watched James, how one of his hands was lying on the bed, fingers curled up with Q’s. 

Q smiled. The last week had been horrible and there were parts of it that he’d love to forget, but he had survived it and now he was still alive, he was safe, and most important, he had James by his side. 

It was going to be okay – as long as James was there, he was sure that it would be okay…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it - I hope you liked the story as well as the ending :)

**Author's Note:**

> Nice comments are very appreciated :)


End file.
